


Distractions

by Penthos



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, except there's a small plot, i dont know what happened, i guess this is pwp, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bet of who can distract Q for the longest. Obviously, Bond has a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is PWP except a plot kind of happened.   
> Anyway, apologies for errors, this is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Also /word/ means italics (use your imagination)

Q sat down heavily in his office, running a hand through his hair.

It had been the strangest few days. Normally, the interns got on his nerves, but this was taking it a step or three too dar.

On Monday, Alex had started throwing paper airplanes all around the place. 

On Tuesday, Jamie had brought in a giant keg of beer, turned the sound on his laptop to the max, and started /dancing/ in the middle of the office.

Q had been practically horrified at his behaviour.

Wednesday had been the oddest. He had been working quietly, as usual, when Eve had sashayed, yes, /sashayed/, over to him, in what looked like the tightest, lowest-cut dress Q had ever seen. 

She had then proceeded to flirt with him to her greatest ability, which in Q's opinion, was not very high, and even ran her fingers through his hair, giggling like a schoolgirl. When it became apparent Q was most definitely /not/ interested, she retreated back into her corner, occasionally glowering at the interns. 

He sighed, and flexed his fingers, turning back to the laptop in front of him. 

It had been just under an hour, when Bond strode into the room. Q didn't even look up.

'There is a thing called knocking.' He said dryly. Bond ignored him.

'They have a bet.' When Q didn't answer he carried on, 'Whoever distracts you from your work the longest, wins a prize.' 

What a cruel game, Q thought.   
'I assume that's why Miss Moneypenny was sexually harassing me yesterday.' He glanced at Bond over his glasses and took a sip of tea, 'And you must be here, because it's your turn.'

Bond simply smirked and strolled over next to Q.

'Yes,' He murmured into Q's ear. 

Q rolled his eyes, and focused on the screen. 

'Could this not wait? I'm in the middle of hacking into the Presidents database.'   
Again, Bond ignored him. 

Q barely flinched when he felt Bond's lips on his neck. He only sighed in what he hoped sounded like annoyance. It was difficult to convey emotions through a sigh. 

He kept on typing, trying his best to ignore the warm heat on his neck. 

'I see this is going to be harder than I thought,' Bond murmured against his neck, and Q felt his skin prickle where his breath danced across the cooling wet patch.

Q prided himself on his ability to concentrate. Of course, university had helped. He had spent the best part of 3 years ignoring what was going on around him, focusing on his studies.

When Q didn't reply, Bond returned to his neck with a vengeance, his teeth grazing against the now sensitive skin.

It was only when Bond's cold hands had slipped under his shirt that he realised he wasn't taking in any of what was on the screen. He blinked, and shook his head minutely, as if to clear it. 

It was getting harder. In more ways than one. A hand started unbuttoning his trousers, the other running it's way through his hair. He shuddered. 

'Ah,' Bond breathed. 'Finally, a reaction.' He tugged his fingers through his hair again, and Q was extremely displeased with himself when he moaned quietly. 

It was when he felt a hand slip into his trousers, that he thought 'Fuck it' and turned around, grabbing Bond's hair and crashing their mouths together.

'Shitfuck,' He moaned against Bond's lips. He pulled away a little, still clutching at Bond's hair.  
'I would never had pegged you down as a dirty moaner,' Bond groaned.   
'Hardly,' Was Q's reply.

Suddenly, a wall was against his back, and a knee between his legs.   
'Bond,' He gasped, and automatically ground down. 

Somewhere along the line their shirts ended up on the floor, along with shoes, socks, and Q's glasses.

The knee slipped out from his legs, and he bit back a moan of displeasure, but it was quickly replaced with Bond's hips pushing him back against the wall, and a hardness similar to his own.

Now it was Bond's turn to moan, and moan he did. Q's eyes flew open at the sound, and was pretty sure, that if the rest of the Q branch didn't already know what was going on, then they sure would now. 

And for the first time since getting the office, he was more than thankful for the lack of windows.

With the adrenaline rush came a streak of boldness, and Q shoved his hand into Bond's trousers, taking hold of his cock and tugging hard. 

Bond's head fell forwards against Q's shoulder and he gasped like a fish out of water.   
'I would never have pegged you down as such a sub,' Q growled in his ear. 

In a flash, their position was changed, Bond hoisting Q's legs up around his waist, so he was held up entirely by Bond.  
'Really?' Said Bond. His eyes were sparkling with something Q had never seen before. 

Q could feel himself getting close as Bond rutted up against him and left red bruises across his chest. 

'Bond I-', He felt like he was drowning, but not the bad kind of drowning.   
He felt Bond's arms start to shake around him, his eyes wide open and staring right at Q when-

'Oh my god.'  
Bond's arms went slack around him and Q whipped his head to the door. 

It was M. Q's mouth fell open, and M raised an eyebrow.

'Really, Q, in your brand new office?'He said. 

Q was opening and closing his mouth. He seemed to have forgotten how to speak. 

M was standing there, perfectly calm, while Q was pinned to a wall by Bond, both half naked, covered in sweat, and turned on beyond belief.

'I hope you know, we can hear you from my office. One of the interns thought you were being brutally murdered.' 

'I-,' Q had finally found his voice again, 'It was a bet.' Was all he could think of, and now he wanted to swallow an exploding pen because A) He'd forgotten about the bet dammit, and B) YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU SAY IT WAS A BET?

He felt heat rising in his cheeks, and probably all over his body. Which was unfortunate seeming as most of his body was on show. 

'A bet?' M raised his eyebrow higher than Q thought was physically possible.   
It was only then that Bond gently put him down on the ground. Which was another mistake because his legs had turned to jelly somewhere along the way (probably when he had beEN PINNED TO THE WALL BY A DOUBLE-OH AGENT).

He stumbled, but thankfully managed to right himself along the way.

Always helpful, Bond supplied the answer.

'There was a bet, whoever could distract Q from his work for the longest, won.' He turned to Q. 'I assume I won?' He smirked. 

'You assume correctly.' Came a voice from the doorway, and ok, Q was making plans that involved himself and a couple of hundred exploding pens.

Eve sauntered in, and smirked.   
Finally, M rolled his eyes at them all, as if they were misbehaving children, and left.

Something hit his face. A shirt. Suddenly Bond was beside him, fully dressed and straightening his tie. Fuming, from both unresolved sexual tension and annoyance, he pulled his clothes on. 

'So,' Eve started, leaning against the doorway. 'Now that the whole building knows what you two have been up to,' Q made a mental note to invent some kind of laser emitting contact lenses, 'I guess you can have your prize.' 

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a hundred pound note.  
Bond took the money.

Q barely protested when Bond pulled him and kissed him gently, softer than before, right in front of Eve, who mimed being sick and left. 

'Now I can afford to buy you dinner.' Bond said to Q, and maybe something good had come from this fiasco after all.


End file.
